


My Soul With You

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [19]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Song fic, smut implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: A sweet moment between the king and queen of Hell after Date Night
Relationships: Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	My Soul With You

**Author's Note:**

> Request fill for: KawaiiDragon28
> 
> Lucifer and Lilith, Date Night

The double doors of Magne Mansion closed as Hells’ ruling husband and wife couple entered their home, Lilith dressed in an elegant, low cut dress that hugged her slender figure perfectly, with a warm, fur lined cloak tied around her shoulders.

With a snap of his fingers, Lucifer Magne had removed his wife cloak, as well as his own whote top hat and black overcoat, which became encased in red shimmering magic as they hung themselves on hooks in the coat closet.

Lilith sighed contentedly 

“It really has been too long since we’ve been out to dinner, thank you my love” she smiled

Her husband’s grin widened,

Between the upcoming Extermination, mediating the squabbles between discontented Overlords, and his varying duties as King of Hell, accompanied with Liliths’ performances with her band, RESIST along with her own various personal political projects, it had been increasingly difficult for the couple to find significant time to spend together. 

But tonight, after some rescheduling, several hours of negotiation the pair had agreed upon, and set aside a ‘date night’. And it could not have gone more to plan had they tried.

Lucifer stepped towards Lilith, with a wave of his hand he had hs cane joining his coat and hat in the closet

“Of course, my Lily. You’re right, it really has been too long...I apologise”

Lilith chuckled lightly as her husband kissed the back of her hand 

“No need, such a perfect evening is more than enough.” she stated

“Besides” she purred, resting both hands on her husbands shoulders, which reached just past her own waist, but after so many decades, their differences in height had become barely noticeable to the pair

“You’re worth the wait” she allowed a rough, demonic echo to accompany her words

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her narrow waist, watching as locks of his wifes’ long golden hair twisted and flick off its’ own accord as it framed her face

_ Fuck _ , she was excuisite. Pale, and radiant as a star.

“As are you, my Queen” he answered, his tone firm but loving as his thumbs followed the curves of Liliths’ hips.

Liliths’ serene smile brightened even further

“Such a gentleman, as always.” she scoffed but not unpleasantly

“But i don’t just mean tonight…” 

She recalled, without a hint of regret or morose, of all the time spent in the Garden, with firm, domineering Adam who expected nothing but submission, silence and obedience from his ‘specially made’ partner, and was disgusted when Lilith dared begin to break from these expectations.

Upon meeting Lucifer that had changed and Lilith flourished in his enthusiastic interest in her opinions and thoughts and encouragement to be her own person, not the mindless, subservient, mutated rib taken from Adam's side to give her life.

And here she was now, a succubus demon, married to Lucifer after his rejection from Heaven, and one of the most powerful ruling authorities in Hell as well as the politically opinionated front woman of the well loved band RESIST.

It was not only Lilith who so musically inclined, Lucifer himself, over many years, had perfected several musical instruments and the pair both prided their singing abilities, so Lucifer was unfazed when Lilith began to sing softly

“ **I lived my life in shadow, Never the sun on my face**

**It didn't seem so sad, though;I figured that was my place”**

The queen rolled her hips free of her husbands grasp, taking a handful of steps backward 

**“Now I'm bathed in light. Something just isn't right…”**

Linking their hands, Lucifer joined in

**_“I'm under your spell”_ ** they sang

**_“How else could it be…”_ **

Lilith continued with a small shrug

**“Anyone would notice me? It's magic, I can tell... How you set me free, Brought me out so easily…”**

Lucifer grinned and followed as she moved towards the stairs

_ “I saw a world enchanted Spirits and charms in the air…”  _

With a flick of his wrist Lucifer conjured a thick cloud of purple/red magic that enveloped himself and his wife

_ “ _ **I always took for granted, I was the only one there…”**

Lilith put a hand to his cheek, sharp nails stroking the reddened skin of his rosey cheek 

**“But your power's shone, brighter than any I've known…”**

Reaching the foot of the stairs, Lucifer followed her as Lilith lead him upstairs

**_“I'm under your spell; Nothing I can do…You just took my soul with you You worked your charms so well…”_ **

**‘(Finally)’** Lilith vocalised, before their voices unified once again

**_“Finally, I knew Everything I dreamed was true…_ **

Lilith shot her partner a mischievous smile, her eyes flaring for a lingering moment

_ “You make me believe!”  _ she crooned

Stretching out the words of her song, Lilith allowed Lucifer to catch up as they reached the hallway at the top of the stairs and let him leading her in a twirl across the floor before striding away quickly, grinning as her husband gave chase.

They reached their bedroom, Lilith pushed Lucifer down to lie on his back as she straddled him continuing her song with a loving, seductive glance

**“The moon to the tide I can feel you inside…”**

Chest heaving, lust radiating into his very being, Lucifers’ hand found the flesh of her thighs between the slits either side of her skirt

**_“I'm under your spell”_ **

The pair echoed each other, Lilith leant down, drawing her hands softly down her husbands still clothed chest

Lucifer arched into her touch, strand of her hair caressed his face

_ “Surging like the sea...Wanting you so helplessly”  _ he crooned

Lilith tucked her face close against his neck to sing in his ear sweetly 

**“I break with every swell…”**

Lucifer flipped her over so that she was in his place, his face inches from her own as she sang to the shell of his ear

**“Lost in ecstasy Spread beneath my apple tree….You make me complete!”**

Lucifer smirked, creating swirls of red and purple around them and their grand four poster bed, the residual energy lifting thin satin curtains that hung from the posts surrounding them 

Lilith leant up on her elbows, reaching behind her, Lucifer crooked his fingers, centimeters from actually touching her, and pulled down the zip of her dress.

Their eyes met, glowing in the dark of their bedroom as their sang together in harmony

**_“You make me complete, You make me complete…”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Under you Spell, Buffy; Once More With Feeling
> 
> I debated over using this song for ages, originally intended it for Vaggie x Charlie but I have other plans for those two lol


End file.
